


I Love You

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [74]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I’ve never loved anybody like I love you.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Love You

Sami woke slowly to the feeling of fingers tapping out a song along his spine. It was a familiar, comforting feeling, and he smiled as he turned his head to look at Charlie. “Good morning.” 

“Morning. Did I wake you?” 

“In the best way. What are you playing?”

“’Smiles.’ It makes me think of you.” 

Sami smiled wider and leaned up to give him a kiss. “Don’t let me stop you, then.” 

Charlie pressed his forehead against Sami’s, “ **I’ve never loved anybody like I love you.** You're sunshine, mo ghràidh, and I'll chase off every cloud that comes near you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The song Charlie's referring to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh9CC-6CmWs)


End file.
